In recent years virtualization has become a key strategy for datacenter administrators. Virtualization delivers many benefits that make it an obvious choice. For instance, Information Technology (“IT”) managers may use virtualized computers to generate greater efficiencies for existing hardware investments while simultaneously reducing cooling and power costs. As with other types of system environments, virtualized environments may involve various levels of system management. System management tools may significantly aid in the implementation and ongoing maintenance of the systems and infrastructures that make up the key components of companies' virtualization strategies.
Traditional virtual machine management solutions may implement system management tools by installing in-guest management modules on each managed virtual machine. Unfortunately, such an installation process may require an IT manager to have the appropriate access credentials for each managed virtual machine. Furthermore, the traditional process of installing in-guest management modules on each managed virtual machine may be inefficient. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective way to perform virtual machine management.